landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Regaliorum
Hahaha, Zupah fffaaagggg... Alexandru 16 apr 2008 18:56 (UTC) :Ómdetse waorsjienlik tóch gènne dóbbelgenger bös, höb ich dien blokkaasj verleeg toet éin waek. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17 apr 2008 14:17 (UTC) Owtb, ich höb zjuus get van diene rotsooi hiej eweggehaoldj. Wo sloog det op? Ben (talk) 20 apr 2008 07:58 (UTC) :Haha. Veure joeks :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 10:20 (UTC) Preferences Do you have a preference of the duration of the block? Or maybe something nice to put in the summary? --OWTB 20 apr 2008 10:20 (UTC) :Nope. Just do what you got to do. There is just one thing: mention a justified reason for my block. (I've never done something here, so can't have done anything wrong - can I??). 20 apr 2008 10:25 (UTC) ::Well... Actually, see your contributions. You haven't done anything yet, but when I don't like the verdict in Lovia... Aj... --OWTB 20 apr 2008 10:27 (UTC) :::So I could become blocked for a verdict in another nation??!?!!? This won't influence me, though. I've not planned to do anything here. If you block me for a year, there is still a big chance that I won't notice it.. 20 apr 2008 10:31 (UTC) ::::Well, tell me why we get longer punishments in Lovia for things we've done in Maores and Adlibita? Och ja, the world is so unfair.. Alexandru 20 apr 2008 10:33 (UTC) :::::It isn't about what you've done, It's about that you've done it. Those acts hardly marks one out as feeling regret. And Dimitri can ask for a longer sentece, that doesn't mean you will get it. After all: I'm still neutral! If you defend yourself properly, the maximumpunishment could be reduced, though. 20 apr 2008 10:38 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb er geen enkele vertrouwen in, maar ik hoef er toch niet terug te keren :-) Alexandru 20 apr 2008 10:40 (UTC) @ Alexandru: Defend yourself! -- that's my message. It doesn't seem to be very well for the moment, but you haven't spoken yet! Maybe you will be able to make us see your view on the events.. ? 20 apr 2008 10:44 (UTC) :Lol, mijn account mag dan wel gedeblokkeerd zijn maar mijn IP is nog altijd geblokkeerd tot.. vanavond? En dan vertrek ik naar het buitenland.. Alexandru 20 apr 2008 10:49 (UTC) ::This must be a mistake?! I'm very sorry.. I will see if I can reach Dimi (he unblocked you). A minute please. 20 apr 2008 10:51 (UTC) :::I deblocked you, there is not much more I can do. 20 apr 2008 10:52 (UTC) Is dat nu niet eens grappig! Hij vertrekt vandaag en blijft ¿3? week weg!! Blokkeer mij maar meteen, dan ben ik gedeblokkeerd als hij terugkkomt :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 11:24 (UTC) :Mag ik nu aannemen dat niemand van jullie gaat verdedigen/verdidigt wordt?? 20 apr 2008 11:25 (UTC) ::Dat heb je goed gezien :D Denk je echt dat 't ons kan intersere wat nog allemaal in Lovië gebeurd? Ik ben blij als ik geblokt ben, eindelik van dat land af :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 11:28 (UTC) :::Zo denk jij er mss over, maar dat zal toch niet voor alle gedaagden opgaan? 20 apr 2008 11:30 (UTC) ::::Hoor Dimitri zelf; "ik ben blij als ik van je af ben"" . --OWTB 20 apr 2008 11:33 (UTC) ::::::-( 20 apr 2008 11:36 (UTC) ::::::Vraag gwoon sysoprechte aan Dimitri en blok me dan voor 3 week!!! :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 11:41 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb die rechten al, en neen?! Ik blokeer niemand op commando. Zorg er gewoon voor dat de eerste ronde van de verdediging op het proces wordt geopend. Zeg desnoods dat je niet wilt spreken - dat niemand van de verdediging wenst te spreken. Dan hoeven er geen tweede rondes te komen en valt het verdict (van een stroomversnelling gesproken). Dit is niet wat ik wil (!), maar het is wel snel. 20 apr 2008 11:45 (UTC) ::::::::De zaakjes in Lovië zijn toch zo slecht geregeld... Hééééééééérlijk!!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 11:47 (UTC) Slecht geregeld? Spreek me gerust tegen, maar ik geloof dat Lovia het beste rechtelijk systeem heeft van alle wiki's. 20 apr 2008 11:52 (UTC) :Haha. Je maakt me aan 't lache :D Ik vind die Newhavense humor toch best grappig =)) Ik vind die van Adlibita echt geweldig!! Vooral de advocaat van de verdediging (die niet verdedigt) :D !!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 11:55 (UTC) ::Ik hoop wel dat dit duidelijk is: als je geen andere advocaat neemt, heb je geen verdediging. Is dat wel een goed idee? 20 apr 2008 11:57 (UTC) :::Ja... Dat wordt afwachte. Trouwes, wie is jouw advocaat hier? --OWTB 20 apr 2008 11:59 (UTC) ::::Domme vraag, Alexandru Latin vast wel :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:00 (UTC) :::::Als mij wordt toegestaan me te verdedigen in een taal die ik +/- goed beheers, wil ik mezelf wel verdedigen. Geef me aub ook een de link naar de pagina voor het proces. 20 apr 2008 12:05 (UTC) ::::::Nl verstaat iedereen hier :D http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Euverl%C3%A8k_gebroeker:DimiTalen#Nupessie Ok, jij verdedigt jezelf dus, gelukkig hoef je dan niet Dimitri te verdedige :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:07 (UTC) Begrijp ik dit goed: Ik wordt al dan niet aangeklaagd naargelang mijn verdict in Lovia? 20 apr 2008 12:11 (UTC) :Ja, dat begrijp je goed. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:13 (UTC) ::Joeri, mijn advies: doe het niet en laat ze hun spel maar zelf spelen. 20 apr 2008 12:14 (UTC) :::Zal ik jullie jullie spel dan ook maar late spele? Gelukkig is Joeri wel aardig, en dat helpt mee. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:16 (UTC) ::::@ Dimitri: met alle respect voor jouw goede bedoelingen, maar dit los ik zelf wel op. 20 apr 2008 12:20 (UTC) :::::Joeri is mss wel aardig, maar Joeri begrijpt het niet? Hoe kan mijn verdict in Lovia nu als een misdaad hier worden beschouwd?? Tenzij mijn verdict (in geval van een positieve uitkomst - schuldig dus) als een oorlogsverklaring of terreursdaad wordt gezien. Dit houdt geen steek?! Stel nu dat ik jullie schuldig verklaar, waarvoor wordt ik dan als schuldig aanzien?? Voor welke misdaad? 20 apr 2008 12:20 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, maar voor zolang dat er hier geen grondwet is ben ik de baas, net zoals Dimitri de baas in Lovië is. En ja, 't wordt als een oorlogsverklaring gezien. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:22 (UTC) :::::::Râd atât de tare, aproape mã pish în pantalon! =)) Alexandru 20 apr 2008 12:29 (UTC) ::::::::Insgelijks! Trouwes, nog 9 bewerkinge en je bent börger!! --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::::::::::Wie? Bedoel je Gagarin? Alexandru 20 apr 2008 12:31 (UTC) :::::::::::Als dat Gebroeker:Regaliorum is wel ja. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:33 (UTC) De daden van één persoon zouden nooit als een oorlogsverklaring gezien mogen worden. In het geval dat de uitspraak van het proces in Lovia slecht voor jullie uitdraait, daag mij dan voor de rechter voor 'tereur tegenover burgers van Mäöres. Ik zal me dan graag verdedigen en een beroep doen op de rede ipv op de wet. Ik hoop dat er tenminste daarnaar (rede) geluisterd wordt. 20 apr 2008 12:32 (UTC) Preferences (2) :Ik luister al dagen, al 15-16 jaar! :D --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:33 (UTC) ::Zou iemand aub "Râd atât de tare, aproape mã pish în pantalon" voor me willen vertalen. Nog negen bewerkingen? Waaw. Hoeveel heb je er eigenlijk in totaal nodig?? 20 apr 2008 12:34 (UTC)